


Beautiful

by onekisstotakewithme



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: A Charles Cameo, Ambiguous Fidelity, Bisexual B. J. Hunnicutt, Bisexual Hawkeye Pierce, Claiming Bites, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hawkeye Pierce has a Claiming Kink, M/M, Nakedidity, R&R, Rain, Season/Series 05, Shameless Smut, Smut, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme
Summary: Hawkeye always thought the allure of Tokyo was the clean sheets and business girls and real food.In hindsight, strolling down the Ginza with BJ Hunnicutt on a late spring afternoon, he thinks his views have been extremely close-minded.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/gifts), [shewho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewho/gifts).



> For Floot ♥ for all the usual reasons (and a few more)  
> and for Birda, for being wonderful x ♥♥

Hawkeye always thought the allure of Tokyo was the clean sheets and business girls and real food.

In hindsight, strolling down the Ginza with BJ Hunnicutt on a late spring afternoon, he thinks his views have been extremely close-minded.

They’re walking far enough apart to allay any potential suspicions, but close enough that their hands occasionally brush, making Hawk shiver in anticipation. Every time it happens, he grins at BJ like the smitten fuck he is, and BJ grins back (and God, if the world were different, Hawk would grab on to BJ’s hand and never let go).

It was sunny when their walk started, but now there’s a summer storm brewing, the clouds dark and menacing overhead. “Looks like rain,” BJ says absentmindedly, grinning as their hands brush again. Being in each other’s personal space is nothing new.

“It could pour for all I care,” Hawk tells him. “This place would still be absolutely beautiful.”

“Flatterer,” Beej teases.

“Idiot,” Hawk counters. “Who said I was talking about you?”

“You looked right at me, you fink,” BJ says, nudging Hawk’s shoulder with a brilliant smile, his whole arm pressed against Hawk’s for a brief second. Hawk feels the contact right down to his toes, completely forgetting what he was about to say.

“God, Beej,” he starts when he finds words again, his voice full of emotion, but he’s cut off by the sound of thunder crashing.

As if on cue, the sky cracks open, the rain pouring down, and Hawk can’t help but laugh, holding his arms out to feel the sweet chill of spring rain, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. The crack of thunder is even louder in the distance, rapidly getting closer.

“Are you crazy?” BJ yells in Hawk’s ear, making him jump. “You’re going to get yourself electrocuted!”

“Isn’t this amazing, Beej?” Hawk yells right back, grabbing BJ’s shoulders, unable to keep from laughing with joy at the way they’re both drenched, laughing in disbelief at how he’s the luckiest bastard in the world to be here with BJ, just the two of them.

The thunder crashes and BJ grins, the rain dripping off the end of his nose as he raises an eyebrow. “This is just a ploy to get me back to our hotel room, isn’t it?”

“Would I do that?”

BJ’s grin grows even wider. “Yes.”

The thunder booms again, before Hawk can reply.

“Dramatic,” BJ says. “But effective.” He holds out a hand, clearly expecting Hawk to take it, and it’s a small gesture, but Hawk can’t stop himself from smiling at the sight. “Shall we?”

“Now who’s trying to get who back to the hotel?” Hawk asks. “And you a married man.”

BJ rolls his eyes. “Is that a no?”

Hawk takes his hand in answer, trying not to read too much into it. At the same time, he’s holding hands in a public street with _BJ Hunnicutt_ , and it’s almost enough to make him swoon right there.

BJ squeezes his hand once, twice, and then takes off running, dragging Hawk after him through the rain, both of them laughing. Hawk almost trips more than once because he’s caught up in watching BJ run, watching his long legs dashing through the rain, his face speckled with raindrops.

They splash their way through several puddles, soaking a soldier coming out of a restaurant, ignoring his Boston-affected insults as they dash into the lobby of their hotel, ignoring the stares of other guests. They don’t stop running until they’re inside their room, the door safely shut behind them.

For a second, all they can do is double over, still clutching each other, breathlessly giggling and dripping all over the carpet, completely drenched.

Hawkeye leans against the wall, unable to keep from staring at BJ, even as he tries to pull off his hideous brown jacket, letting it drop to the floor in a sodden pile.

BJ, six foot and change of gloriously drenched doctor, BJ who, unlike Hawk, removes his jacket and hangs it up neatly, as if he’s just come home for the day. There’s something oddly intimate about it, and Hawk’s breath catches in his throat as he greedily takes in the sight. BJ is somehow able to ignore how his wet uniform clings to every beautiful inch of him, showing off all the anatomy Hawk knows in technical terms, all the anatomy Hawk would very much like to memorize in a hands-on way.

BJ looks up, and catches Hawk staring, and raises an eyebrow, as if to ask _you like what you see?_

Hawk tries to say something, but all that comes out is a needy whimper, one that makes his face hot with embarrassment. BJ watches him with a look Hawk can’t explain, need and adoration and want all mixed in together. On anyone else, the look would be promising. On BJ, it’s _lethal._  

He takes a single step towards BJ, not entirely sure of his intentions, but knowing that he wants, he _wants so fucking badly_ , already halfway to hard, and then BJ is grabbing his tie and pulling him in, his mouth crashing against Hawk’s. It’s furious and passionate, because maybe they can’t hold hands on public streets, maybe their claiming happens in darkened rooms behind closed doors, but damnit this is _something._

Hawk can’t keep from groaning when BJ shoves his thigh between Hawk’s legs, his mouth leaving Hawk’s in order to press kisses down Hawk’s throat, licking and sucking at the soft skin like he’s determined to memorize the way Hawkeye tastes. Hawkeye can’t help squirming under BJ’s lips, tugging BJ’s shirt out of his pants, doing his best to get the buttons undone.

In his impatience, he sends a few buttons flying, tossing BJ’s tie to the side, but then he’s finally pushing BJ’s shirt over his shoulders, growling in frustration when his eager hands are met with BJ’s undershirt.

“Hawk,” BJ murmurs in his ear as he unbuckles Hawk’s pants, his voice low and rough, and the dampness of his hair against Hawk’s skin makes him shiver. “Bed?”

“ _Fuck,_ please,” Hawkeye all but begs, and the two of them stumble over to one of the beds, somehow wriggling out of their uniform pants in the process, collapsing onto it with a groan of bedsprings, and Hawk gets the wind knocked out of him when BJ’s elbow lands on his rib cage.

In between laughing and breathless apologies, BJ’s breath hot on his ear all the while, Hawk manages with shaking hands to undo his tie and the buttons of his own damp shirt, before peeling BJ out of his undershirt, and finally, _finally_ getting his hands on the blazing hot skin of BJ’s back.

BJ yelps at Hawk’s hands on his skin, trying to get away. “ _Cold_!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Hawk tells him, but slides his hands over BJ’s skin anyway, learning the feel of BJ by touch, feeling BJ shiver, tracing gentle circles with his finger around BJ’s nipple.

“ _Fuck_ , Hawk,” BJ manages through gritted teeth as Hawk lowers his mouth, tracing the same patterns around BJ’s nipple with his tongue, laughing into BJ’s skin as he curses. He loves reducing nice clean straight BJ Hunnicutt to breathless swearing, takes great pride in it in fact.

He bites down on BJ’s nipple hard enough to leave a mark, and does it again when BJ groans above him, tangling his hand into Hawk’s hair. Feeling he’s tortured BJ enough for now, Hawk presses a soothing kiss to the bite marks he’s left, and nuzzles into the slightly-damp fuzz of BJ’s chest, savouring the warm and clean scent of him.

“God, Beej,” he tells him when he pulls away. “ _God_ , you’re beautiful, you know that?”

He’s not expecting an intelligent answer (and if their roles were reversed, he wouldn’t be able to give one), but BJ’s mouth twists into an oddly tender smile, his hand gently stroking through the hair on Hawk’s head. “So are you.”

They stay like this for a second, blue eyes staring into blue, and Hawk can feel his heart pounding, can feel his whole body aching with need and want and love. Then BJ is leaning in to kiss him again, soft and slow and tender, Hawk’s lips parting as they kiss, BJ’s large and gentle hands coming up to cup Hawk’s face. Hawkeye isn’t sure he’s ever felt this adored, and it both scares and exhilarates him, and he needs  _more_.

He’d expected their first time to be frantic and hard and furious, but instead it’s tender, and gentle, and  _God,_ so sweet.  

When they pull away, Hawk leans his forehead against BJ’s for a second, before leaning in and pressing another kiss to BJ’s jaw in a way that makes him whine, his head tilted back. Hawk takes the opportunity to chase raindrops down BJ’s throat with his tongue, tasting rain and salt and BJ.

The thunder crashes outside, and the lights flicker, but Hawk is too wrapped up in BJ to care. The world could be ending and he probably wouldn’t be able to see beyond miles of glorious and golden skin, of bright blue eyes and a glowing smile that somehow reminds Hawkeye of Maine.

“Beautiful,” he says again, before sucking at BJ’s throat hard enough to leave bruises. Maybe he can’t make his claim in public, but he can leave his mark on BJ now, and pretend that somehow it’s enough.

He manages to get BJ’s shorts off while his mouth is occupied, and BJ must know (he always knows) what Hawk is thinking, because he gets Hawk’s shorts off too, throwing them aside, and then BJ Hunnicutt in all his flushed, heart-pounding, dripping-wet glory is pressed against Hawk, straddling his thighs.

Hawk looks at him, determined to memorize every goddamn blessed inch, because this is all he has (and he can lie to himself all he wants that this is enough, but it doesn’t make it true), and BJ’s cheeks are pink, his chest heaving, and all Hawk can think is _I love you._

BJ grins down at him, watching as Hawk eyes him. “Enjoying the show, Hawk?”

“Fuck,” Hawk says. It’s probably the most intelligent thing he’s said all day.

BJ laughs, a glorious and carefree sound, his head thrown back as he laughs. This is one of Hawkeye’s favourite BJs, the one who laughs with abandon because he has nothing to fear, nothing to lose. It’s a glimpse of who he was before all this, a glimpse of a world Hawk has never seen where they met without Korea. The fact that he can laugh like this, naked in Hawk’s arms, is so thrilling and terrifying all at once, that Hawk almost laughs too.

BJ’s laughter quickly turns into a groan, as Hawk cups his ass and pulls him in close, savouring the feeling of BJ’s skin against his.

“Fuck me, you’re beautiful,” Hawk says, and the only response from BJ is a strangled chuckle deep in his throat.

He gives BJ’s ass an extra squeeze, grinning at the noise BJ makes, a groan that starts low in his throat and emerges as almost a growl. Hawk runs his hand up BJ’s spine, fingers gentle and teasing, as BJ leans in for another kiss.

Hawkeye still isn’t entirely sure how he got here, isn't sure how he did something good enough to have BJ Hunnicutt naked in his arms, but it’s not a thought he’s willing to ponder at the moment.

There’s no other word for it: BJ isn’t just beautiful, he’s _glorious_.

Hawkeye can’t help but stare up at BJ, at the blue eyes wide with arousal, as he continues touching every inch of BJ’s skin, his hands sliding over ass and shoulders, savouring the way BJ’s muscles tense under his touch, the way BJ grinds down against him with a breathless oath.

Finally, Hawk gets his hands on BJ’s cock, and the noise BJ makes is one that Hawk will remember to his dying day, a choked mix of pain and arousal and relief. BJ shudders as Hawk leaves sloppy, open-mouthed kisses down his neck, at the same time stroking and caressing BJ’s cock, delighting in every gasp and moan BJ makes.

It’s all so good and beautiful, and just by being here and getting to do this, Hawkeye feels beautiful too.

“Hawk,” BJ says. “Please.”

Hawkeye pulls away, grinning at the purple love bites he’s left on BJ’s neck. BJ leans in to kiss him, gasping brokenly into Hawk’s mouth as they kiss, both of them grinding against each other, claiming each other with their kisses again and again and again as their release finally breaks over them. BJ goes first and takes Hawk with him, pleasure crashing over them relentlessly, overwhelmingly good and damnit, _beautiful._

When Hawk manages to open his eyes again, they’re propped up against the headboard, warm despite the chill of their still-damp skin, BJ’s head on his shoulder. They’re both panting, and Hawk can feel his heart pounding.

BJ looks up at him, his mouth slack, his eyes dark, and he grins. “Hey sailor.”

“Hi Beej,” Hawk tells him, leaning to kiss the top of his lover’s head. “You come here often?”

“Mmm,” is all BJ can manage.

They should really be moving, should be cleaning up the sticky mess between them, but all Hawkeye can do is swipe his fingers through the come on BJ’s stomach and then lick them clean, tasting both himself and BJ at the same time. He’s covered in his own come, and BJ’s too, and this isn’t remotely public, but it feels like a claim being staked.

“You’re delicious,” he tells BJ, watching in amusement as BJ flushes with embarrassment.

BJ pulls away long enough to give him a loopy and sated smile. “I guess our uniforms are well and truly kaput.”

“That’s okay,” Hawk tells him, before pressing a kiss to the corner of BJ’s jaw, grinning as he whines. “I think I like you better without it anyway.”

BJ lightly whaps the back of Hawk’s head, but grins all the same. “God,” he says as he shakes his head, sounding almost reverent.

“I know,” Hawk tells him.

BJ reaches up and kisses the tip of Hawk’s nose. “Hawk?”

“Yeah, Beej?” he asks, his eyelids starting to drift shut.

“You’re beautiful.” It’s a sleepy whisper, and Hawk chuckles, brushing back damp hair before kissing the top of BJ’s head.

“So are you, Beej. So are you.”

~ _fin_ ~


End file.
